


Electric

by LizardPeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardPeon/pseuds/LizardPeon
Summary: It wasn’t Hanzo’s fault Genji was the only person that treated him like a normal human being and not a piece of the Shimada empire’s puzzle, or that he oozed sex appeal from every expression and mannerism.Hanzo had to get him to dye his stupid hair black again or he was going to go insane.Posted for Shimadacest Week 2020: Day 3- Green
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: Shimadacest Week 2020





	Electric

All eyes were on Genji as he walked through the gates of the Shimada compound with a shock of green hair, fresh from the salon. He wore a smug grin as he felt dozens of eyes on him; none of them would dare say anything to him, though he knew they were silently disapproving. Confidently, he entered the castle and took the long route to the kitchen. Genji loved the attention his little acts of rebellion always brought him, but there was one person whose reaction he enjoyed most. 

“Genji, what did you do to your hair?” And there it was. Genji turned to see his brother Hanzo standing in the doorway to his room. 

“Guess,” Genji said cheekily. Hanzo rolled his eyes. 

“Father is going to hate it,” Hanzo pointed out. 

“I know,” Genji said with a shrug. “But it looks good right?” 

“You look like a carrot,” Hanzo said. Genji frowned. 

“Don’t be mad cause you don’t have the guts to do your hair how you want,” he shot back. Hanzo scowled. 

“I am perfectly happy with my hair,” he mumbled. Genji had a feeling that was bullshit, though Hanzo wouldn’t admit it where the staff could hear. 

“Shimada tradition is just your favorite, huh?” Genji said skeptically. Hanzo pursed his lips. 

“I’m not having this argument with you Genji,” he said, turning to go back into his room. Genji shrugged, and made his way to the kitchen.

As soon as Hanzo slid the door shut, he hid his face in his hands. He didn’t care a bit about what Genji had to say about him, he had barely been listening. His focus had been on one thing, and that was the way Genji’s hair matched his too-tight muscle shirt, how it made his eyes look warmer and prettier… fuck. Hanzo had a problem. His brother was gorgeous, and this new look was more than Hanzo could deal with. The easy confidence with which Genji pulled off anything was intoxicating. 

But of course, Hanzo couldn’t tell him that. At best he’d never let him live it down; at worst he would be revolted, and their relationship would be irreparably damaged. It wasn’t Hanzo’s fault Genji was the only person that treated him like a normal human being and not a piece of the Shimada empire’s puzzle, or that he oozed sex appeal from every expression and mannerism. 

Hanzo had to get him to dye his stupid hair black again or he was going to go insane. 

\---

Dinner was a tense affair that evening. Genji and Hanzo took their places to the left and right of their father as usual, and the higher officials of the clan exchanged looks as Sojiro pointedly ignored the elephant in the room. It wasn’t until the end of the meal that the imposing clan leader turned to Genji. 

“You will not appear in this dining hall with that ridiculous hair color again,” he said calmly. Genji glanced at Hanzo, who looked away feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment. Genji wouldn’t directly disobey father. The three of them went their separate ways after dinner, and Hanzo returned to his room. 

He was midway through changing into his nightclothes when Genji opened his door. 

“Hey _anija_ \- are you going to bed already?” Genji cut himself off as he strode into the room. 

“Genji!” Hanzo snapped. “Close the damn door at least, I am changing!” Genji turned around and slid the door closed. 

“There, happy?”

“What do you want?” Hanzo asked wearily. 

“I want you to come into town with me tomorrow,” said Genji. 

“To get your hair changed back?” Hanzo asked. He stepped into his closet to finish changing, since Genji obviously wasn’t going to leave or look away. 

“Nope. To get my tongue pierced,” Genji said mischievously. Hanzo poked his head out of the closet, incredulous. “You should get something done too.”

“Absolutely not,” Hanzo said firmly. “You heard father, you are in enough trouble as it is.”

“He didn’t tell me to dye it back. He told me not to come to dinner with it dyed,” Genji pointed out. Hanzo stepped out in his nightclothes. 

“You are such a fool,” Hanzo said, exasperated. “You are not piercing your tongue.”

“You don’t have to come, Hanzo. But I’m gonna do what I want, like I always do.” Hanzo breathed a sigh. He pictured Genji with a silver stud in his tongue, glinting as he spoke… the thought was so enticing that Hanzo’s cheeks flushed pink. “Anija, are you blushing?” Genji stepped closer, and Hanzo’s instinct was to back away from him, but he stood in place. “You are.”

Hanzo didn’t have a response, for once. There was no sense denying it. 

“Hanzo, what’s on your mind?” Genji hummed. “Are you thinking about something dirty?”

“Genji-” Hanzo said weakly. 

“Do you think I don’t catch you staring at me when I’m training?” Hanzo’s blood turned to ice. “I’m more aware of my surroundings than you give me credit for.”

“I watch your training to assess your progress,” Hanzo defended. Genji huffed a laugh. 

“Hanzo, do you think I’m stupid? I know the difference between being evaluated and being eyefucked. I get a lot of both, you know.” he purred. Hanzo really did step back this time. 

“I do not _eyefuck_ you,” he hissed. His face was humiliatingly red now. 

“I’ll admit you’re more subtle than most,” Genji conceded. “But the once-over you gave me when I came in with my hair done this morning confirmed it for me. You’re hot for me.”

“Genji, your ego is out of control,” Hanzo said, voice uneven. Genji stepped forward again, and Hanzo backed up another step. His heel hit the wall, and his eyes went wide. Genji boxed him in with his arms, and Hanzo looked at him defiantly. 

“You don’t want me to get my tongue pierced ‘cause you’d like it too much.” Hanzo pushed him back, and pointed at the door. 

“Get. Out,” he demanded. Genji shrugged, and mercifully walked over to the door. 

“Alright. Night Hanzo,” he said, winking before ducking out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Hanzo threw himself face down onto his bed. This was a nightmare. This was almost worse than if Genji had been outright disgusted. Now there was no telling what his brother would do to mess with him and push his buttons. 

\---

Somehow, Hanzo was lucky enough to be sent to Taiwan for a business meeting the very next day. He sincerely hoped that by the time he got back, father would have Genji’s hair back to normal, and his brother would have forgotten about teasing him for his… problem. Hanzo felt his cheeks color as he stared out the window of the Shimada family jet. How dare Genji accuse him of such a thing? Nevermind that it was true. Maybe Hanzo would pick up a girlfriend in Taiwan just to get Genji off of his back, convince him that he was mistaken. 

But Genji Shimada was not so easily deterred once he had his sights set on something, he would learn. Upon landing, Hanzo’s phone blipped with several notifications from his brother. 

**Genji: are you in taiwan yet?**

**Genji: [downloading image file]**

**Genji: [downloading image file]**

Hanzo quickly turned his phone away from the eyes of the servants; he’d learned his lesson the last time Genji sent him photos of strippers. The first picture loaded on the screen, and Hanzo nearly dropped his phone in shock. 

It was a photo of Genji, shirtless and lying on his back. He was running his hand through his hair, and his tongue was out to show off the bead in the center, all in shades of vivid green. Hanzo’s heart raced. That little bastard really pierced his tongue. Hanzo was about to type a reply when the second picture popped up, a closeup of Genji’s face and a peace sign. That tongue stud was positively tantalizing, to Hanzo’s dismay. The thought of pinning Genji to that bed and sucking on that pierced tongue flooded his thoughts. 

**Hanzo: What did father say?**

He disembarked from the plane feeling utterly flustered. Genji knew exactly what he was doing to him, and Hanzo hated him for it. Just how far did he intend to take this? Was he only teasing, or would Genji actually be open to- no. He couldn’t consider that possibility. Even if Genji wanted to take things to that level, Hanzo could never step so far out of line, do something so forbidden. His lust for Genji would remain his own, private shame. Privacy was mercifully in reach as his limousine pulled up onto the tarmac. Hanzo let the servants handle his luggage as he entered the cabin of his car. The mini fridge was stocked with beer, at his request, and Hanzo had never needed a drink more in his life. As soon as the door to the limo shut, he locked it and ordered the driver to let him be until further notice. 

Hanzo opened the beer and drained half of it in one go. He unlocked his phone, and his brother’s infuriating face stared back at him. Hanzo set it on the seat and started fiddling with his belt. If he took care of this now, he might actually be able to focus on his mission while he was here. 

He tugged his cock free from the confines of his suit pants, and swiped over to the photo of Genji’s bare torso, splayed out on the bed all pretty for him. Hanzo scowled as he began to stroke his cock, pulling back his foreskin to thumb the sensitive tip. He pictured Genji’s rough hand holding him instead, imagined the leather seat as his brother’s muscled chest… Oh, how he envied the countless, faceless people who had gone to bed with Genji. Hanzo bit his lip as he jerked himself harshly. This was for relief, he reminded himself. Not pleasure. He reached into his expensive slacks to cup his balls as his breathing quickened. _Genji, Genji, touch me_ , his thoughts pleaded. Heat began to build in his gut, and he tugged faster. 

**Genji: are you thinking about me?**

Hanzo’s eyes went wide as the message appeared on the screen. Bastard. He knew. Of course he knew. Hanzo picked up his phone, and let his cock lay against his crisp suit jacket. 

**Hanzo: What do you want from me?**

Hanzo covered his face with the hand that wasn’t holding his phone. What was he doing here? Masturbating to his brother in his car on a business trip. This was a mess, he was a mess, and it was all Genji’s fault for dyeing his damn hair. 

**Genji: i should be asking you that don’t you think?**

**Hanzo: What I want is none of your business.**

That was the wrong answer, and Hanzo knew it the second he said it. A few minutes passed, and Hanzo sat in agonized silence, cock lying neglected against his belly. 

**Genji: [downloading image file]**

Hanzo stared at the message as the file loaded, anxiety and excitement mixing in a nauseating cocktail in his gut. Then the image appeared, and nearly knocked the wind out of him. 

It was a dick pic.

Of course it was; he’d known it would be, but he’d hoped it wouldn’t be so fucking _beautiful_. Genji’s cock lay erect against his hip, framed by neatly trimmed hair. From the look of things, it was just a little larger than Hanzo’s own, with tight, attractive balls beneath. Fluid beaded at the tip, and Hanzo realized that his own cock was drooling against his suit. He quickly grabbed a tissue to try and salvage his look, but his eyes remained on the delicious image before him. Genji was just offering himself up for Hanzo, shameless, with no pretenses. 

**Hanzo: When I return, I will be having words with you.**

It was a weak threat, and completely empty. Both brothers knew it, and Hanzo cursed himself for not having a better response. But what could he possibly say to such a brazen act? Frustrated, he took his cock in hand again and jerked himself to completion. 

\---

Blocking Genji on all platforms while he was in Taiwan was the only way to keep himself sane after focus on business. That was not to say that he didn’t spend every night with Genji’s pictures pulled up on his phone as he pleasured himself- he definitely did do that. But at least with Genji miles away in Japan, the situation couldn’t get any more out of hand, yet. 

Two weeks later, though, Hanzo had to return home to what was waiting for him in Hanamura. 

He should have expected Genji to be in his room when he got back, but somehow it caught him off guard. 

“You blocked me,” Genji accused as soon as he saw Hanzo. He sat perched in Hanzo’s desk chair. Hanzo slid his door closed, and stared his brother down. 

“You sent me a _picture_ of your _penis_ ,” Hanzo hissed. 

“And I could’ve sent you more,” Genji said unrepentantly. 

“This has to stop, Genji,” Hanzo said firmly. Genji stood up, and Hanzo felt his heart racing. His brother approached him, and he stood his ground. 

“Alright,” Genji said. Hanzo blinked. 

“Alright?” That wasn’t what he was expecting. 

“Yeah. If you aren’t interested, you aren’t interested. I’m not gonna make you,” Genji continued. Hanzo sputtered, at a loss for words. Genji was just going to back down after all that? 

“I’m glad you have finally seen reason,” Hanzo said after a beat. 

“But if you do happen to change your mind,” Genji added, grinning slyly, “I’ll be at the love hotel on Sakura street. Last chance.” And at that, the younger walked past him, out the door before Hanzo could even form a response. 

Last chance. 

He could be done with all of this, put it all behind him, and let it be his own secret shame for the rest of their lives. 

Hanzo checked into the Sakura street love hotel at 8:46 P.M. The receptionist gave him the key that Genji had left for him, room 332. As he rode the elevator up to the third floor, his stomach was in knots. If he opened that door, there was no going back and he knew that. He’d come here for one reason, to have sex with his brother, and if he opened the door to room 332 of this ridiculous place that’s exactly what was going to happen. Hanzo’s footsteps felt heavy as he walked down the carpeted hallway. The dim lighting was likely for discretion and to set the mood, but it felt almost oppressive. The lamp next to the door illuminated Hanzo like a spotlight as he stood before the number 332. He lifted his key card, hand shaking, and pressed it to the reader. Whirr, click. The sensor lit up green, and Hanzo turned the handle. 

“Huh. You actually showed.” Genji certainly sounded smug. Hanzo opened his eyes- he hadn’t even realized they were closed- and took in the sight of the room. It was… honestly a lot less gaudy and embarrassing than Hanzo expected. A simple bed, a nice spacious shower, a big bathtub, and a large dresser. Most importantly though, there was Genji, leaned back against the headboard reading on his phone. He was surprisingly still dressed, to Hanzo’s relief (disappointment?), save for his headband which was sitting on the bedside table. Genji’s green bangs had been brushed down over his forehead, giving him a cute, boyish look. 

“If you are going to lord it over me, I can leave,” Hanzo said sharply. Even still, he approached the bed. Genji didn’t have to say Hanzo wasn’t going anywhere, they were both thinking it. 

“I’m not lording anything, I’m actually surprised. You seemed pretty pissed at me,” Genji said. He silenced his phone and set it on the end table with his headband. Hanzo climbed onto the bed with stiff, nervous movements. Being this close to Genji was tying his stomach in whole new knots, now that the promise of sex was between them. “Hanzo, are you… okay? You look like you’re gonna throw up.”

“Do you not understand the gravity of what we are about to do?” Hanzo asked, voice coming out barely higher than a whisper. “This will change things between us permanently.”

“Hanzo, I think we’re pretty past that point,” Genji said, sitting up to face him directly. He looked beautiful in the lamplight, those soft green strands laying so prettily across his forehead. “We both know we want each other.”

“This is mutual?” Hanzo asked stupidly. Genji stared at him momentarily, and fell backwards against the pillows with a peal of laughter. 

“No, Hanzo. I just think it’s fun to torture family members with pictures of my cock,” he wheezed. Hanzo tried to smother him with a pillow, and Genji squawked. “Seriously- did you really think- Hanzo stop it!” Hanzo tossed the pillow aside, and glared down at his brother. 

“You have always delighted in pushing my buttons,” Hanzo huffed. “Why should I think this was any different? Especially with how… liberal you are with your body?” Genji frowned. 

“What, you think I’m just enough of a slut to bang whoever is interested?” he asked, looking offended. Hanzo bit his lip. That was the wrong thing to say, apparently. 

“Well-”

“I only fuck who I want to fuck. And that,” Genji pounced, flipping Hanzo onto his back to straddle his hips. “includes you, _anija_.” Hanzo’s breath came out in short huffs as he stared up at Genji’s dark eyes and sharp features. 

“How long have you wanted this?” Hanzo asked. Genji was inches from his face at this point, his bangs were almost touching Hanzo’s forehead. 

“Hard to pinpoint exactly when,” Genji admitted. “But when I noticed you checking me out, you best bet I started showing off a little more in training.”

“Just for me…” Hanzo whispered. Genji smirked. 

“Just for you.” 

To both of their surprise, it was Hanzo who surged forward to kiss Genji, their lips connecting clumsily and slightly off center. Genji quickly corrected their position, pushing Hanzo back down into the pillow to kiss him possessively. The electric green bead in Genji’s tongue nudged at Hanzo’s lips, demanding access, and how could Hanzo refuse? Hemet his brother’s tongue with his own, eager but inexperienced; Genji wasn’t deterred by his awkwardness. Their tongues tangled around each other, and the drag of that smooth stud was already enough to drive Hanzo wild. His cock ached and strained at the front of his pants, and just as he was thinking of pulling back to relieve the pressure, Genji’s deft hand reached down to flick open the button and the zipper for him. 

“Fuck, Hanzo, you’re already so hard,” Genji murmured against his lips. Hanzo’s cheeks burned red. He was overeager, maybe, but Genji didn’t have to comment on it. He shoved his tongue back in his brother’s mouth to shut him up, and Genji was happy to cooperate as he worked Hanzo’s cock out of his jeans. Hanzo whined into Genji’s mouth at the first brush of rough hands on sensitive skin. “Feel good to have someone else touch you?” Genji asked. 

“You ask as if I am a virgin,” Hanzo huffed. 

“Aren’t you?” Genji asked, looking genuinely surprised, and a little… jealous?

“No,” Hanzo said curtly. “I simply do not make my sex life the center of clan public relations.” Genji stuck his pierced tongue out. 

“Damn. I wanted to be your first,” he said. “Guess I’ll settle for just being your best.” Hanzo shouldn’t have been so turned on by just that sentence, but his cock twitched with definite interest. To his dismay, Genji’s hand left his need, and started unbuttoning his shirt for him.

“I thought of you,” Hanzo blurted. Genji raised an eyebrow. “While I was in Taiwan. I thought of you every night. I looked at your photos, and… I touched myself.” A grin spread across Genji’s beautiful face. 

“Did you?” Genji asked. “Why did you block me then? I could have given you more material to work with.”

“Because knowing you, you would have sent them at any hour of the day!” Hanzo accused. “I could not risk that happening in public, when I was representing the clan’s interests abroad.” Genji finished opening Hanzo’s shirt up, and helped him sit up so he could work it off of his shoulders. 

“Yeah, alright. That’s fair,” Genji laughed. “God, you are sexy. Do you know how much it sucks having the hottest person I know in the bedroom next to mine, and not even being able to say anything?” Hanzo’s blush deepened. 

“You exaggerate.” 

“Nope. Hanzo come on. You know you’re beautiful. You spend forever on your hair and skin, you vain bastard,” Genji pointed out. Hanzo leveled him with an unimpressed look. 

“Of course I know,” he said haughtily. “But you regularly spend time with models and actors. People who have had plastic surgery to make themselves as appealing as possible.”

“Pff, Hanzo, you do _not_ need plastic surgery,” Genji scoffed. His hands started to roam Hanzo’s sculpted torso, earning a soft gasp when he pinched two perfect nipples. 

“I do not _need_ it, but my nose could use work,” Hanzo said as though it was obvious. Genji flicked the end of his nose, and Hanzo glared. 

“Don’t ever say that again,” Genji said seriously. “If you change your nose I’m disowning you.” Hanzo felt his cheeks heat up all over again. 

“You cannot be that attached to-”

“It’s one of your best features,” Genji interjected. “Plus, I have like, almost the same nose. I’d be hurt if you got rid of it.” Hanzo reached up and touched Genji’s cheek tenderly. 

“I was not truly considering it,” Hanzo reassured him softly. The compliments and genuine adoration from Genji were getting to him, possibly more than anything else right now. 

“Good,” Genji said, smile returning to his face. He leaned down to kiss Hanzo’s neck, and nip at his earlobe. “Now, I don’t know about you but I _need_ to touch you. No more talking.” Hanzo could only nod, Genji’s hot tongue on his neck had stolen his words. 

Every kiss Genji planted on his body sent electricity through Hanzo’s veins, and he could only watch in awe as his brother reverently descended, kissing lower, lower, until Hanzo could feel his breath on his aching cock. A soft gasp escaped him as Genji took him in hand. 

“Genji,” he whispered. “Please…” Genji looked up at him with dark eyes, and Hanzo suppressed a full body shudder. There was no sight more beautiful in the world, he thought, than Genji between his thighs. Then Genji’s tongue darted out, and swirled around the flare of his cockhead, and all thoughts were gone. The heat, the press of that sinful stud in Genji’s wicked tongue, it was too much and everything Hanzo needed. He was hardly even aware of the wanton moans coming out of his own mouth when Genji swallowed him down to the root. Of _course_ Genji could do that. 

“Mmm,” Genji hummed lasciviously. His eyes met Hanzo’s again, and he pulled almost all the way off of Hanzo’s cock to tease the head again. Hanzo couldn’t keep his mouth shut, every motion dragging more gasps and moans out of him. 

“Gen- Genji,” he said weakly. The bead of Genji’s piercing caught on his slit, and Hanzo arched off the bed like a cat. 

“You’re so reactive, brother,” Genji said, voice low with lust. 

“Genji, don’t stop,” Hanzo urged, but to his dismay, the younger sat up and moved away from him. “Where are you going?”

“Be patient Hanzo,” Genji chuckled. “Don’t need you coming already. We haven’t even started.” He rummaged through the bedside table, and produced a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Do we really need that?” Hanzo huffed. 

“Lube? Yes Hanzo. We definitely need lube,” Genji said obtusely. 

“No, you idiot, the condom,” Hanzo hissed. Genji laughed, and turned it over in his hand. 

“It’s safer Hanzo. I have a lot of sex,” he reminded him. Hanzo pursed his lips. Right. Hanzo probably wasn’t even the first person Genji had been with this week. Jealousy bubbled up inside him, and Genji patted his thigh. 

“What? You don’t look happy.”

“Am I just another fling to you?” Hanzo asked. It wasn’t what he’d intended to say. Genji set the supplies down and touched Hanzo’s hand. 

“Have you been worrying about that?” Genji asked, voice softer. Hanzo looked away. Genji sighed. “I wouldn’t do that to you. Anyone else, sure. But never you.” Hanzo blushed, looking up at Genji with a vulnerable expression. 

“I’m-” Hanzo started, but Genji cut him off. 

“The only person who understands me. The only one I can really trust.” Hanzo opened his mouth, but it took a moment for the words to come out. 

“Do you still intend to sleep with other people?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I do. I know that’s not the answer you want, but if I suddenly start disappearing with you, and stop doing my usual thing, the clan is going to notice something is up,” Genji reasoned. Hanzo bit his lip. The thought of Genji with someone else had never bothered him before, but now everything was different. He wanted his little brother all to himself, but he knew Genji was right. 

“Understood,” Hanzo said. Genji leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 

“You have my undivided attention tonight, Hanzo. Okay? Let me take care of you.” Hanzo nodded, and Genji stroked his long hair adoringly. He sat back and tore open the condom wrapper. Hanzo’s erection, which had flagged a little, was suddenly back now that the prospect of sex was right in front of him again. Finally, finally Genji disrobed, and Hanzo’s eyes went straight to his brother’s dick. Seeing it in person was a thousand times better than a simple picture. It was, as he’d guessed before, a little bigger than Hanzo’s own, with the same slight upward curve. Genji rolled the condom down over his length with practiced ease, and reached for the lube. 

“You ever play around back here?” Genji purred as his fingers made contact with Hanzo’s entrance. Hanzo shivered, and nodded. 

“I am not a prude, Genji,” he reminded him. 

“Good. You need a little release, with all the pressure you’re under all the time,” Genji said. He pressed against Hanzo’s rim, and a thick finger slid into his brother’s body. Hanzo whined at the sensation. It had been quite a while since he last had another person touch him this way. “Feel good Hanzo?” Genji purred. He worked his finger in and out, and began nudging a second one in alongside it. 

“Yes,” Hanzo breathed. Genji lifted Hanzo’s leg up, and kissed his inner thigh. 

“You really have no idea how long I’ve wanted you for,” Genji murmured against the smooth skin. He curled his finger, working it in and out of Hanzo’s insides and earning a soft moan from the elder. 

“Tell me,” Hanzo pleaded. Genji smiled. So fierce, so contrary, until he got a little pleasure. Oh Hanzo. 

“Well,” Genji mused. He pressed a second finger into Hanzo, whose breath hitched beautifully. “I think I was like 16? Whatever year it was that you got super buff-”

“Genji,” Hanzo said exasperatedly. 

“What?” Genji defended. “It’s true. I was watching you spar with Watanabe, or maybe Kujo- it doesn’t matter. You were topless and I couldn’t look away. I ended up having to leave because I was so torn up about it.” Hanzo nodded, and Genji couldn’t help but smile at his adorable flushed face. Only two fingers, and his cute brother was already this flustered. 

“I had no idea,” Hanzo admitted. “Isn’t that around the time you started sleeping around?”

“Guess why?” Genji said, curling his fingers. Hanzo’s back arched, and his breathing sped up. 

“Y-you were trying to bury what you felt for me?” Hanzo asked, stunned. 

“Not exactly. More like I needed an outlet,” Genji explained. “What about you? How long have you wanted me?” Hanzo gripped the sheets as Genji’s skilled fingers rubbed him in all the right places. 

“It’s hard to say,” Hanzo breathed, his voice shaky. “Probably about two or three years ago.”

“So… around the time that _I_ got buff,” Genji said. Hanzo blushed furiously, and Genji burst into laughter. 

“I can still leave,” Hanzo said unconvincingly. Genji curled his fingers again, rubbing against Hanzo’s prostate, and Hanzo’s protests turned to wanton moans.

“And miss out on what I’m going to do to you?” Genji chuckled. He added a third finger to Hanzo’s twitching hole, and Hanzo whined delightfully. “You’re almost ready for me, _anija_. I can’t wait to be in you.”

“Hurry it up then,” Hanzo urged. Genji laughed, and planted kisses along his quivering inner thigh. He worked his fingers in and out of his brother, and watched Hanzo’s ample chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. 

“Soon, brother,” Genji promised. “You know you’re beautiful?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hanzo said, clearly annoyed. Genji laughed against his thigh, and gave it one more kiss. 

“So pushy,” Genji said adoringly. He withdrew his fingers, and took a moment to admire the way his brother’s hole clenched around nothing, before generously lubing his cock. He moved into position between Hanzo’s thighs, and smiled at the beautiful sight before him. Hanzo was radiant, with his hair fanned out on the pillow, his cheeks flushed, and his gorgeous body bared just for Genji. 

“Genji, please,” Hanzo urged, wiggling his hips a little. Finally, Genji took mercy on him and rocked forward, sliding into the perfect, tight heat of his body. Both brothers moaned in tandem, and Hanzo gripped the sheets beneath him. 

“You feel so good, Hanzo,” Genji crooned. “So nice and tight for me~” He started to roll his hips in a slow, easy rhythm. He was in no hurry, he wanted to savor his brother properly. 

“Genji-” Hanzo gasped. “F-faster…” Genji smiled, and reached down to lay his hand against Hanzo’s cheek. 

“Be patient, Hanzo. Isn’t that what you always tell me?” Genji reminded him. But even as he chided him, he hitched Hanzo’s legs up around his hips and thrust in deeper, increasing his pace. Hanzo groaned in pleasure, and his head tipped back, baring his throat. Genji wanted nothing more than to lean down and suck hickeys all over that beautiful neck, but he restrained himself. 

“H-harder,” Hanzo whined, wrapping his legs around Genji. “Genji- please… don’t be gentle with me.” At that, a switch flipped inside Genji. If Hanzo wanted rough, well, he could certainly do that. Genji leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of Hanzo’s body for leverage, and snapped his hips. Hanzo back arched off the bed, and his cry of pleasure went straight to Genji’s cock. Relentlessly, Genji drove into Hanzo, dragging a symphony of ecstatic sounds from his brother. Hanzo clung to Genji with all four limbs, just hanging on for the ride as Genji fucked him into the mattress. 

“You wanted harder,” Genji said, his voice low and rough. “I’ll make sure you’re aching for days after I’m done with you.”

“Yes-” Hanzo gasped. “Genji- ah- Genji!” His short, blunt nails dug into Genji’s back. Each snap of Genji’s hips sent him further into his daze of pleasure. It was too much, but it was what Hanzo needed. If he couldn’t have Genji all to himself, he at least wanted to feel as much as possible in this one moment. 

“Close,” Genji breathed. “Gonna come-” Hanzo nodded, and Genji ignored the fatigue in his thighs to thrust into him even more fervently. Hanzo’s eyes squeezed shut, and Genji’s hips stuttered, then stilled as he came, buried deep inside Hanzo. Hanzo’s grip on him went slack, and for a moment they simply stared at each other, just trying to catch their breath. 

Hanzo made a small noise when Genji pulled out, and Genji kissed his knee before sitting up to dispose of the condom. 

“Genji,” Hanzo said, glancing down at his untouched cock. Genji chuckled as he tossed the condom into the wastebasket, and moved to lay down next to Hanzo. “ _Genji_.”

“You are so fussy in bed, wow,” Genji laughed. Hanzo glared at him, only to receive a kiss on the nose. Genji contemplated teasing his brother a little more, but he instead took hold of Hanzo’s cock and started to jerk him in quick strokes. Hanzo sighed and closed his eyes. Genji watched his expression melt into one of pleasure in an instant. It only took a few skillful flicks of his wrist before Hanzo’s toes were curling in ecstasy, accompanied by more shameless moans. Soon, he was coming, with Genji’s name on his lips. Genji kissed his cheek, and brushed his sweat-damp hair away from his face. 

“Better?” Genji cooed. Hanzo nodded weakly. He was utterly exhausted. So cute. Genji took some tissues from the nightstand and gently cleaned the mess from Hanzo’s stomach before settling down next to him. “C’mere.” He lay on his side facing his brother, and opened his arms. Hanzo, to his delight, snuggled right up to him. Genji kissed his lips adoringly, and Hanzo hummed contentedly. 

“Genji?” Hanzo murmured as they parted. 

“Mm?”

“Love you,” Hanzo mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink. Genji smiled brightly. 

“I love you too Hanzo,” Genji said sincerely. He kissed Hanzo on the forehead, and opened his mouth to say more, but Hanzo had already fallen asleep in his arms. Genji supposed it could wait until morning.


End file.
